All I Want for Christmas
by teenybirdy
Summary: Andy asks Santa for Miranda for Christmas!


**A/N:** I'm hoping a few one-shots will coax my muse from her Christmas hibernation so I can start to concentrate on my many WIP's. This prompt is once again off the Facebook DWP - MirAndy - Andy/Miranda, from the one and only, incomparable, Fabber0oz.

 **Summary:** Andy asked Santa for Miranda for Christmas!

 **Disclaimers:** Don't own them, don't make money off them, they do however inspire me to write.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"And what do you want for Christmas, Andy?" The jolly man asked the dark-haired little girl sat on his knee. Andy had proudly announced her name as she clambered up onto him.

"I want a dragon. RAWR!" The little girl wriggled in excitement while her parents and a few other adults laughed at her antics. Andy looked up into Santa's twinkling blue eyes and offered him a toothy smile. Her parents had organised the trip to New York and she was excited to be sitting on the knee of Macy's Santa, just like in the movies.

"You do realise dragons aren't real?" Santa told her gently with a soft smile.

"But you're Santa, you can grant me any wishes. I was good all year 'specially." Andy was becoming red-faced as her temper rose.

Santa shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You suck!" Andy hollered, clearly heartbroken by his refusal.

"Andrea Sachs, you apologise to Santa, now." Andy's mother was blushing in embarrassment.

Andy looked at her mom and Elizabeth Sachs saw the stubborn determination in her daughter's eyes. "No," Andy stated, jumping off Santa's knee. "All I want for Christmas is a blue an' silver dragon, it ain't like I'm reachin' for the stars an' askin' for a meaningful life."

Santa was shocked by the precocious little girl. Her logic was unlike anything he'd seen before. He gazed after the child as her parents rushed her away and heard a woman sniggering.

Santa looked around and spotted the strawberry blonde woman stood beside a prematurely balding man. They had been watching the little girl and their amusement was evident. Santa was surprised to recognise the woman after so many years. He'd been saddened by her refusal to believe in his magic from a young age.

"A blue and silver dragon, how delightful." The woman caught her companion's eyes. "I'm thinking azure, no cobalt, no, scratch that, it must be cerulean." She laughed heartily. "Come long, Nigel. I think we have dallied long enough."

Santa shook his head and stood up, moving towards the back of the store he nodded to his replacement. He would never forget the little girl whose dreams he had dashed. With a small smile he knew she would eventually get her wishes granted, but for now, a plush silver dragon with the brightest blue eyes would have to suffice.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Almost 20 Years Later:**

Miranda stalked into her office, displeased with the events of her morning. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted an unknown brunette. She barely broke her stride as she continued to reel off instructions. "...Also, tell Richard I saw all the pictures that he sent for that feature on the female paratroopers, and they're all so deeply unattractive. Is it impossible to find a lovely, slender, female paratrooper? Am I reaching for the stars here? Not really. Also, I need to see all the things Nigel has pulled for Gwyneth's second cover try. I wonder if she's lost any of that weight yet. Who is that?"

"Nobody!" Emily blustered. "Oh, um, well, Human Resources sent her up about the new assistant job, and I was sort of _pre-interviewing_ her for you, but she's hopeless and also totally wrong for... "

"Well, the last two you sent me were completely inadequate," Miranda interrupted. "So send her in. That's all." Miranda staked into her office dismissing the redhead. Sitting behind her desk she clutched her coffee and hummed appreciatively as she sipped. She looked up to see the brunette shuffling nervously from foot to foot. "Who are you?" Miranda asked.

"My name is Andy Sachs and I recently graduated from Northwestern University." The young woman tried to hand her the resume she held and she took pleasure in ignoring the outstretched hand.

Miranda sat back and tried to recollect where she had heard that name before. When it came to her in a blinding flash, the small memory of an unruly little girl telling Santa he sucked, she hid her disbelief and amusement. She finally looked up and gave the young woman her usual once-over. "What are you doing here?" She queried, curious.

"Well, I think I could do a good job as your assistant and...um..." Miranda watched Andy Sachs hesitate and frowned. "...I came to New York to be a journalist and sent letters out everywhere and finally got a call from Elias Clark and met with Sherri up in Human Resources and basically, it's this or Auto Universe."

"So you don't read Runway?" Miranda asked.

"No," Miranda rolled her eyes at the admission.

"And before today you had never heard of me?" Miranda queried.

"No," She could feel nervousness rolling off the young woman in waves.

"And you have no style or sense of fashion." Miranda declared, trying to garner a reaction.

"I think that depends on..." Andy fired back.

Bingo! Miranda raised her eyebrow and bit back a smirk. "No, no. That wasn't a question."

Picking up the resume she glanced at the information as the young woman chattered on. "I was Editor-in-Chief for the Daily Northwestern. I also won a nationwide competition for college journalists with my series on the janitor's union..."

Miranda held up her hand to silence the woman. "That's all!" Why was she still talking? Miranda wondered.

"...that uncovered the exploitation of..." Miranda watched the young woman's shoulders slump with the realisation she had stopped listening. She took the hint and walked away.

As the brunette reached for the door she spun around. "Okay, okay you're right. I don't fit in here. I am not skinny or glamorous and I don't know that much about fashion. But I am smart I learn fast and I will work very hard and..." Miranda was secretly thrilled at the glimpse of the determined little girl who had captured her attention all those years ago. Nigel entered the room at full speed discussing the latest photo shoot. "...Thank you for your time." The woman left quickly.

"Who is that sad little person?" Nigel asked curiously. "Are we doing a before and after I don't know about?"

"Do you remember that hotheaded little girl in Macy's the year I became Editor?" Miranda smirked and waved her hand in the direction the woman had left in. "She's raw, but she could be spectacular."

"I have a vague recollection." Nigel grinned as he rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "Oh, Christ. I'll send Emily after her." He ran from the office.

Miranda only just stopped her laughter upon catching Emily's muttered mantra of "I love my job."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ten Months Later:**

Santa frowned as he reached the end of his sack of letters. In his hand, he held an aged envelope. It had torn as he pulled it lose from the lining of his sack. Pulling the letter free, he unfolded it and read the carefully printed letters.

 _Hi Santa._

 _My name is Andy Sachs. I don't know if_ you _remember me but I said_ you _sucked at Macy's last year. I wanted to write to you and say sorry. Thank you for my lovely plush dragon, she has the loveliest blue eyes and I named her Miriam._

 _I know I was rude last year and Momma and Daddy were really mad. I am trying to work on my temper so I can be kind to everyone, even when I don't get what I want._

 _I am six now and Grams says that I am going to grow into a big girl. Momma makes me eat all my veggies even though broccoli is yucky and sprouts taste like butt burps._

 _For Christmas, I would still like a real silver and blue dragon, but I guess it isn't possible. Grams says only the biggest and bravest girls can tame a dragon, so I had a big think and decided I want a love like my Momma and Daddy, what Grams calls a soulmate. I really really want someone I can give all my love to. Someone I can kiss and cuddle and who will love me back just the same._

 _I hope the elves have everyone's presents ready and that the reindeer are behaving._

 _Lots of love and big hugs._

 _Andy Sachs from Cincinnati._

Santa frowned at the letter, not because of its contents, which were rather sweet, but because it was another wish he had not granted and he doubted if the young woman still believed. Flipping through his codex he realised the young woman had not wished for anything since her tenth Christmas. He turned and glanced at his wife.

Mrs Clause was knitting some booties and her eyes twinkled with happiness when she glanced up at him. He made the decision that he would fulfil the woman's wish. He had found his soulmate and Andy Sachs would find hers and get her dragon at the same time.

Calling to his chief elf, Figgy, he made one request. "I want as much information as you can find on a woman called Andy Sachs."

The elf nodded and ran off to do Santa's bidding.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy sat in her apartment with her head in her hands. She'd agreed to join Nigel and the gang for the evening, but was seriously considering backing out. It's wasn't that she didn't enjoy their company, but they spoke of Runway often and it broke her heart a little more to hear about the silver-haired Editor she had somehow fallen in love with.

Miranda, in a way, had forbidden anyone from mentioning her name in her presence. The only and only time it happened she pushed the man out of Runway, spewing cold insults, before locking herself in her office. Everyone believed it was more than their lives worth to mention Andy Sachs.

She could admit to herself she ran away in Paris. Not because of anything Miranda did, but because she realised Nate had been right. The relationship she was in, hoped to be in above anything else and was with the person whose calls she took. She thought the relationship she had with Miranda was one-sided, believing she meant nothing to the Editor except as someone who could do the job, fetching and carrying as required. It had stung, that realisation, and it had pushed her into Christian's path.

Looking back on her time at Runway, Andy closed her eyes and allowed her thoughts to run wild. Her breathing changed as she remembered Miranda, in all her glory, teaching her a necessary lesson.

 _"Oh, okay. I see. You think this has nothing to do with you. You go to your closet and you select out, oh I don't know, that lumpy blue sweater, for instance, because you're trying to tell the world that you take yourself too seriously to care about what you put on your back. But what you don't know is that that sweater is not just blue, it's not turquoise, it's not lapis, it's actually cerulean. You're also blindly unaware of the fact that in 2002, Oscar de la Renta did a collection of cerulean gowns. And then I think it was Yves St Laurent, wasn't it, who showed cerulean military jackets? And then cerulean quickly showed up in the collections of eight different designers. Then it filtered down through the department stores and then trickled on down into some tragic "casual corner" where you, no doubt, fished it out of some clearance bin. However, that blue represents millions of dollars and countless jobs and so it's sort of comical how you think that you've made a choice that exempts you from the fashion industry when, in fact, you're wearing the sweater that was selected for you by the people in this room. From a pile of 'stuff'."_

Andy knew that was the moment she realised just how brilliant Miranda was, it was a turning point in their relationship because Miranda never explained anything, and yet she took the time to explain that, wanting to see that the choices made weren't frivolous. She let herself imagine what it would be like to kiss Miranda, to hold her close and to love her throughout the night. Her breath caught as her desire rocketed.

Seeking release, Andy slid her hand inside the band of her sweatpants, and a deep moan escaped from her throat when her fingers parted her folds and came to rest on her throbbing clit. She was ridiculously wet from thoughts of the editor. Closing her eyes she stroked herself to visions of Miranda. Her mind conjured up another image of Miranda the night of the benefit. She imagined pulling the older woman away after that whispered thank you and pushing her up against a wall, and trailing her lips against bare shoulders as hands wandered under that gorgeous Valentino gown.

Andy groaned as inner walls pulsed. Sliding her fingers slowly over her engorged clit, she gasped and the ache became almost unbearable. She worked slowly, applying enough pressure to make her build her release. She pictured Miranda between her legs, teasing her, all the while running her fingers over her clit before moving lower, and entering herself, Andy pushed two fingers in as far as they would go, drawing them in and out quickly unable to tease herself further.

"Oh God," Andy husked, bucking her hips. Her fingers plunged deeper as her thumb stroked her clit. "Miranda!" The wail escaped as her orgasm rushed over her and she rode out each wave, gasping for air until she was spent.

Sighing, she stood up and moved to the bathroom. Gazing at herself as she washed her hands, she took in her flushed face and groaned. Andy let out a heartfelt plea. "Whoever is listening up there, please, please, please let me forget. It hurts so much to be away from her. I just want my heart to stop hurting. Please, just let me forget about Miranda Priestly."

Moving slowly from the bathroom towards her bedroom, Andy missed the small pop from the fire escape outside her living room window as a small elf disappeared into thin air. Hearing a knock at the door, she changed her path and moved quickly to her front door. Looking through the peep-hole she saw Serena's wide smile. Flinging open the door, she was enveloped in the beautiful Brazilian's arms and cold lips brushed against her cheeks as Serena held mistletoe high above their heads.

She glanced over Serena's shoulders into the green eyes of her one-time colleague and new friend, Emily. "Hey Em, grab your girlfriend and come on inside. There's wine in the fridge. I was just about to shower and dress."

Emily gave her a once-over and rolled her eyes at the sight of the baggy t-shirt and sweatpants. "It seems we arrived just in time. I would hate to see what hid hideous skirt and blouse combo we would have been treated to." Emily smirked up at her. "Come along. Nigel is not here to work his magic, so Serena and I will have to suffice."

"Where is he?" Andy asked quietly.

"Dinner with the Dragon," Serena replied.

"He'll be along later," Emily stated. "But first, you need to shower. I can smell the self-pity from here."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda sat looking out at the snow-filled vista her office provided. The year, which started with so much promise, had, since her return from Paris, turned uninspiring and in a fit of despair, she had dismissed her entire staff for the holiday.

Maybe it was the lack of the stunning brunette who had left her side in Paris. Andréa's disappearance had hit her like a punch in the chest as she'd turned and searched the crowds for her only to see her blunder away in the opposite direction, swiping furiously at her falling tears.

Miranda admitted to herself she tested the young woman in a way she had no other before her. She wanted to see the sheer strength of character and determination under than innate kindness and gentleness. She knew it would propel Andréa to the greatest heights, but she never dreamt that it would somehow push her out of her life. She let herself remember every moment the woman's soothing presence made her life better. Shaking herself from her thoughts of the brunette she spun her chair around to see Nigel stood in the doorway about to knock on the doorframe. She gestured him in.

Nigel stepped forward cautiously. "Why so glum, Miranda? It's two days before Christmas and we have the next issue handled. It will be the best issue yet."

"Bah humbug," Miranda mumbled. She looked up into Nigel's curious eyes. "I'm just not feeling the Christmas spirit this year. The twins have decided to spend the holiday with their father and his latest squeeze and I...I'm..." She faltered as Nigel's eyes softened. "...They left yesterday and the house seems too big and far too quiet."

"Come out with me tonight?" Nigel requested. "We can have a quiet dinner and after we could join the others. You don't have to be alone."

"Who else will be there?" Miranda asked.

"Emily, Serena, possibly Jocelyn and Si..." Nigel bit his tongue trying to stop the name from escaping. No one had dared mention the young woman after Paris. "...ix..." He winced, expecting to face her wrath.

Miranda knew her eyes had widened at the name and her heart beat furiously in her chest. "I doubt my employees or...or..."

"You can let yourself say her name, you know?" Nigel stated.

"...or _Ahn-dréy-ah_ would appreciate my presence." The emphasis on Andréa's name had Nigel's smile growing.

"Oh, I think _Ahn-dréy-ah_ will most certainly appreciate your presence." Nigel teased. He knew, better than anyone, the real reason the brunette had left so abruptly and he wanted to do something to ease the pain in both of his friends. "She misses you, and I know you miss her. So how about it?"

Miranda squared her shoulders. "I am not suitably attired."

Nigel smirked at the poor excuse. "We have a full closet of exquisite clothing at our disposal, Miranda."

"Well, yes, I suppose we do," Miranda stated, accepting defeat. "What did you have in mind?"

"The dark Cerulean Victoria Beckham Sleeveless V-neck Fitted Dress with silver Giuseppe Zanotti heels," Nigel stated happily.

"Acceptable." Miranda husked, recognising the meaning behind the choices. "Now leave me to finish up here, I will meet you in the closet shortly."

As Nigel left the office, she caught the flicker of light and heard the small pop from the corner of her eye. She looked to where the Christmas tree Emily arranged sat. Stalking to the tree she gazed at the twinkling fairy lights and saw one of them had blown. Shrugging her shoulders she moved back to her desk, powered down her MacBook and switched off the desk lamp.

The room was silent and dark except for the twinkling multi-coloured fairy lights in the corner of the room casting its glow. She looked at the small elf Nigel had laughingly sat in the branches of the tree. "You know, if you were a real elf, now would be the time to work your magic." Miranda murmured. "I miss her, more than I have missed anyone except my Bobbsey's when they go away. I don't know what to do, she is always on my mind and in my heart. How do I shake myself out from this...this disappointment?" She shook her head. "It's absurd. Look at me, almost 50-years-old and pining for someone so far out of my league, it's laughable. And to top it off I'm talking to a doll." Miranda chuckled darkly. "Maybe I have finally gone mad."

She turned on her heel as the elf in the tree blinked rapidly. "Or maybe you are just in love," Figgy responded, quietly enough not to be heard, watching as Miranda grabbed her purse and made her way down the long corridor towards the closet.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Santa knew he had very little time to work his magic if it was needed. With the help of Figgy, he understood the silver-haired, blue-eyed dragon was halfway to being tamed by the young woman but scared to act on her feelings. That fear could be their undoing, dragons were renowned for baring their claws when cornered.

He smiled at the recollection of the young child who wished for a silver and blue dragon all those years before. Her Grams had been right, only the bravest little girl could tame the dragon, but Andy did not yet understand her strength or see the influence she had over the other woman known as the Dragon Lady.

It was funny the way the world worked. The older woman had been captivated by the child, seeing something in her that piqued her curiosity and amused her. But it was the adult woman that captured her heart so thoroughly.

Mrs Clause came in and placed a soft kiss on his head. "Did you and Figgy sort the issue with the wishes?" She asked gently.

"I hope so. I sent Figgy back to initiate and watch over things in New York." Santa smiled up at his wife and took in her growing expanse. He leaned his forehead against her stomach. "I'm hoping with a little push, and a sprig of mistletoe, the young woman can tame her dragon and find her Soulmate."

"And Miriam?" Mrs Clause asked. "I know you have worried over her throughout the years."

"After she lost her mother, Miriam felt everything she ever loved would leave, she took that pain and carried it with her throughout her life," Santa explained. "She will also get her heart's desire this Christmas. The love that will never leave her." Santa stated softly.

"You're a good man, Mr Clause." Mrs Clause muttered. "Now it's time to eat, you have a busy few days ahead and you must keep your strength up."

"Yes dear." Santa leaned back and grinned up at his rosy-cheeked wife.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy noticed Miranda as soon as she walked into the bar beside Nigel and her breath caught as the low light created a halo around her silver hair. The deep blue Victoria Beckham dress hugged her curves in a way that left little to the imagination and four-inch high heels stretched Miranda's shapely calves. Heads turned to gaze upon the beautiful older woman, but the Editor was oblivious as her eyes searched the room until they landed upon her.

Miranda took her time over her own examination of the brunette who had captured her heart. Andréa's dark hair, worn in loose curls flowing over her shoulders, shimmered in the low light. The Armani Exchange leather blazer dress paired with the low-heeled Christian Louboutin knee-high Leather Riding Boots left Miranda stunned. She was breathtaking.

"Beautiful." They each whispered.

Ever watchful, Figgy remained hidden from those who did not believe. He saw the women step towards one another as the crowd parting around them. He glanced at Andy, who was offering Miranda one of her brightest smiles, she was so pretty. Her smile was matched by that of the older lady as they greeted each other shyly with air kisses. Figgy did a little jig where he sat, he could now put his plan into action. Scooting away he cambered above the booth where Serena and Emily sat chatting quietly and affixed mistletoe to the ceiling.

Andy's mouth was dry as she stepped back from greeting Miranda and she desperately wished she had a drink to bring moisture back to her throat. She had never seen anything as beautiful as the woman stood in front of her. Miranda Priestly was a goddess. She let her eyes roam over the editor hungrily.

Nigel interrupted the moment, handing both woman drinks and gesturing to a large booth at the back of the bar, where the Runway crew were now watching. As Nigel sashayed away, Andy pulled back from Miranda's touch and took a deep breath. Seeing Miranda pout, she gave the editor a lopsided smile and brushed her silver forelock out of her face. "It is so good to see you, Miranda. You seriously have no idea."

Miranda's hand moved from the bicep it rested on and she entwined their hand. "I think I may have a slight inkling," Miranda smirked. Keeping a loose hold of Andy's hand she looked down. "This feels quite acceptable." She murmured quietly. "We fit well together."

"I am going to need to you be honest with me about what you want, Miranda. Clear, concise and straight to the point. Can you do that?" Andy sipped her drink as she watched for Miranda's reaction.

"I suppose that would be beneficial to us both," Miranda nodded her acceptance. "But before we talk we'll have a few drinks, and a little later we shall dance." She led them to the booth the Runway crew had acquired and looking around, daring Serena and Emily to say anything.

"You want to dance?" Andy was gob-smacked. "With me?"

Miranda leaned in. "I want to do a multitude of things with you, Andréa." She whispered hotly. Seeing Andy's blush, Miranda laughed. She caught sight of the mistletoe over their heads. Pointing upwards, Andy's eyes followed the motion and she gasped. "There is a certain tradition to maintain, darling." Miranda placed her drink down and slipped her hands behind Andy's neck, pulling her close. Miranda thought she could manage a simple brush of lips, but as her lips caressed Andy's, that was forgotten. She hummed and deepened their contact.

Andy closed her eyes and inhaled Miranda's unique signature scent, letting it wash over her, as Miranda's lips moved against hers lightly. Andy knew she was in trouble. The kiss should have only lasted for a moment, they were in public and she knew that she should pull away before someone captured the moment on camera, Miranda was, after all, quite recognisable. For a few seconds more, she let herself to get lost in the gentle intensity of their first kiss.

Sensing Andy's hesitancy, Miranda broke the kiss. Believing she had stepped way over the line with the young woman she schooled her features, waiting for the painful dismissal. She looked up into Andy's eyes and saw the pure wonder highlighted in them. The young woman actually looked punch-drunk, her dimples paying peek-a-boo as she fought off her dopey grin. Miranda couldn't help her own small smile at the clear effect she had on the woman.

Andy couldn't believe what had happened. It was simply mind-blowing that Miranda Priestly had kissed her. Her, Andy Sachs. Miranda's lips were the softest thing Andy had ever touched and the taste of her was more intoxicating than any wine that had ever passed her lips. "Wow." She breathed.

"Quite." Miranda looked smug. "Now come, we'll sit and you can tell me about the time we have been apart. I want to know everything."

"Yes, Miranda," Andy whispered.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

The flashing lights in the dance floor caressed Andréa as she swayed to the music, her eyes expressing her delight as Nigel matched her steps, ignoring the man dancing behind him. Miranda watched intently, surprised by the grace and sensuality the young woman exhibited. Standing, she moved towards the dance floor, unable to resist the siren call of the brunette.

Moving behind the brunette, her hands came to rest on shapely hips and she felt Andréa stiffen before inhaling deeply and relaxing into her arms. Pressing closer, her chin rested on Andréa's shoulder as they swayed. Miranda smirked as Nigel spun around into the arms of the man grinding against him, successfully turning his back on the pair. "You dance exceptionally well, darling." She whispered.

She turned Andréa and caught her eye, offering a smile as Andréa's arms came up around her neck and played with the fine hairs at the nape of her neck. She shivered at the light touch and her eyes fell closed.

They had spent an hour or so prior to dancing, enjoying a few drinks as Andréa discussed her work and she flirted a little with the beautiful young woman, taking delight in her furious blushing. Miranda had, at times, sensed a deep sadness in the young woman as she spoke. It was a sadness that had not been present before Paris and she wished there was some way to take it away, but she was also too scared to question its beginnings.

"Are you cold?" Andréa's whispered question had her eyes blazing open.

Shaking her head, she struggled to find words. "No, I could never be cold, not with you pressed so close." Miranda blurted. She hadn't meant for the words to escape the confines of her mind. Realising there was no turning back she asked the one question that had plagued her. "Why did you leave me?"

Andréa stepped back and she left the loss immediately. "Come with me, I think it's about time I explained." She stated nervously, biting her lip.

Miranda admitted the delicate flirtation between them as they talked had been enjoyable, but now it was time to have a serious discussion. Noticing Andréa's outstretched hand, she took it hesitantly and allowed the brunette to lead her to the roof terrace of the bar. Standing under a heater, Miranda watched as Andréa wrapped her arms around herself as if holding herself together. She spoke to the sky, unable to look at her.

"You must know I did not leave you, Miranda. I left the job." Andréa stated quietly. "I couldn't do the job efficiently after realising I needed more."

"More?" Miranda questioned, stunned by the admission.

"More than you could possibly give me. I wanted to give you my heart, and show you all the lo..." Andréa faltered and her breath caught. "...love I feel for you." The words were whispered. "But all you needed from me was for me to do my job."

"Andréa, I..." Miranda stumbled over her words and watched as Andréa held a hand up halting any further words.

"No! You don't have to say anything, Miranda." Andréa's voice was hoarse as she fought her tears. "I understand my feelings are one-sided and I'm okay with that. Or at least I will be, given time and distance."

"No, you must let me speak," Miranda stated firmly. "Do you realise how infuriating you are? You read me better than anyone I've ever met before, yet you could not fathom, at the moment I made the request for you to do your job, just what I needed from you." Miranda stepped in front of the woman. "I needed you to hold things together, so I was safe to fall apart. I felt secure in the knowledge you would be there to pick up the pieces." Miranda licked her lips and turned her face away. "But you weren't, Andréa, and the moment I realised you had left I felt like I had been sucker punched in the chest. Everything faded away, and all I wanted was to run after you, to beg you to stay." Miranda looked at her, allowing her vulnerability to show, her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "Everyone leaves me, but I held onto the hope you would be the exception to that, as you have always been the exception to every single rule I put into place to protect myself."

"Miranda, I...I..." Andréa stuttered.

"I need to know if your feelings are still what they were." When she saw Andréa's soft smile, Miranda got her answer, but she wanted to hear the brunette say it.

Taking a deep breath, Andréa pulled her close and brushed her nose against hers gently. "My feelings have not changed, Miranda. How could they? You are seared into my soul."

Closing her eyes, Miranda committed the moment to memory, praying it would be the turning point towards the future she desired.

Miranda's eyes blazed open. Even in the low light, she could see the passion In Andréa's eyes and realised her arms had gone around the younger woman, resting on her leather clad ass. "I refuse to hide you away, my darling. If you are agreeable I would like to take you on a date."

"When?" Andréa squeaked out as Miranda's hands squeezed her ass.

Miranda pretended to think about it. "How about breakfast tomorrow, followed by lunch, dinner and then Christmas morning." She knew her eyes were holding a hint of mischief.

Andréa's eyes lit up with amusement as she looked down at her. "What time do you want me at the Townhouse tomorrow?"

Miranda pursed her lips in mock annoyance. "I think it is for the best that you come home with me tonight. Heaven forbid I let you out of my sight for even a moment." Miranda stated. "Lord knows what mischief you could get up to."

"But I do not have suitable clothes for a breakfast date." Andréa grinned cheekily.

Miranda waved a hand airily. "Mere details. Suffice to say, there will be items awaiting us when we rise for the day." Miranda caught her eyes. "Together."

She watched Andréa swallow deeply. "Holy shit. Is this real?" She whispered. "Pinch me, I think I may be dreaming."

Miranda pinched the young woman's ass firmly causing her to squeal and pull back. Smirking up into the eyes that she adored, she stepped closer, and cupping Andréa's face she snared her lips in a heated kiss. "Come home with me?" She husked as they broke for air. "Please, Andréa."

"Oh God, Yes." Andréa's smile was brighter than the sun and left Miranda feeling just as warm.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy hesitated when they entered the Townhouse, but Miranda was on her instantly, pulling her close and shrugging her out of the leather moto jacket she wore and hanging it in the closet beside her own.

Miranda threw her purse onto the table haphazardly, chuckling as it slid off the shiny surface, spilling the contents over the floor.

Andy bent to scoop everything up but Miranda's words halted her. "Leave it. It will be fine until tomorrow."

She looked up into the piercing gaze of the editor and her breath caught. Straightening, she stalked towards the older woman and reached for her hesitantly. Miranda met her halfway and pulled Andy into her arms, holding her close.

"Can I ask you something?" Hearing Miranda's hum of acceptance, she forged ahead. "Did you ever believe in Santa Clause?" Andy asked.

"Yes, once upon a time. I found out the hard way his magic could not bring me my heart's desire." Miranda pulled back and Andy saw the sadness in her blue eyes.

"What did you desire?" Andy asked.

Miranda looked uncertain. Spinning on her heel she moved quickly further along the corridor, disappearing into a room to the left of the stairs. Andy followed slowly, nervous. Entering the room she saw it was a small library, with wall to wall shelves filled with books and a large comfortable looking couch. Miranda was stood in the corner pouring two drinks. "I hope scotch is suitable?" Miranda asked. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

Andy sat in one corner of the large sofa and pulled her boots off as Miranda headed back towards her and handed her a drink. She sat at the opposite side of the couch and they turned towards each other as they drank. Miranda sipped her drink until it was gone as Andy nursed hers. "I lost my mother when I was six-years-old, Andréa. I had one wish that year, and every year after, for Father Christmas to bring her back."

Andy set her glass down and scooted closer. "I'm sorry, Miranda. That must have been terribly hard."

"It was not a good time. My father was not always an easy man, he was not at all demonstrative, and he had no idea how to handle a little girl's grieving for her mother. My grandmother tried, moving into the family home, she passed on when I was fourteen." Miranda shrugged. "It made the decision to move away from home all the easier."

Andy looked at Miranda and knew she should share a part of herself. "When I was six, I asked Santa to find me a soulmate." Andy smiled in remembrance. "I had a shocking bad temper as a small child." Andy grinned at Miranda's small chuckle. "I grew up having my every whim indulged by my parents, who made up for the fact they worked so much by giving me whatever I wanted. My grandmother also stepped up, trying to keep me from being spoiled rotten and ruined."

Miranda smirked. "In what way did you act out?"

"I once told Macy's Santa he sucked when he dared to tell me dragons didn't exist." Andy glanced under her lashes at Miranda and saw her large smile. "But you know all about that, don't you, Miranda?" Andy finally let on she knew that Miranda had witnessed that moment. "You knew my biggest wish was for a real-life silver and blue dragon." Andy's eyes moved from the tip of Miranda's silver pumps, over her blue dress and up to her eyes and hair. Her smile widened.

"I could throttle Nigel." Miranda ran her hand through her hair as a blush rose up her cheeks at the blatant once-over. Andy leaned back and giggled. "There was a comment, and I have found myself uttering it often over the years." Miranda moved closer and laid her head on Andy's shoulder. _"Am I reaching for the stars?"_ She muttered.

"My grams used to say the sky is not the limit if you reach for the stars," Andy told her, placing a soft kiss on Miranda's head.

"Your grandmother sounds like a wise woman." Miranda turned her face up and caught Andy's lips in a soft kiss.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Figgy was deliriously happy, he had completed Santa's request with the utmost efficiency. Having watched the couple for a time, he had danced around them silently as they talked and embraced on the roof and then made their way home.

Willing himself back to the North Pole, Figgy appeared outside Santa's cottage easily. Clapping a hand over his mouth, a loud yawn escaped. He caught the deep chuckle and looked up to see the jolly man himself watching him as he smoked his pipe on the verandah. With a large smile, Figgy stepped towards the large man who patted his knee. Clambering up onto Santa's lap he sat swinging his legs.

"How did it go tonight, Figgy?" Santa asked.

"Rather well. When I left the ladies they had fallen asleep in each other's arms on a very large sofa. I was tempted to make myself at home for the night cuddled up with the Priestley's large Saint Bernard. That dog would have no issue pulling the Sleigh tomorrow night."

"Maybe if Dancer and Prancer continue to fight, Patricia will be a good replacement." Santa smiled. "You'll be joining me tomorrow night, Figgy," Santa stated. Figgy clapped his hands in glee. It had been a few years since he had travelled around the world in the one night with Santa and it was a rare treat. "I am happy with the work you have done today, and the delicacy you have treated this situation. I know it was an unusual request. Granting the wishes of children is so much easier, adults are far too temperamental"

Figgy looked up into Santa's eyes. "Do you think they can learn to believe in the miracle of Christmas again, Santa?"

"I have hope, little one. I live on it." Santa stated. He placed the little elf back on his feet and patted his head gently. "Now, off to bed with you. We have a busy day ahead."

"Yes, Sir." Figgy skipped away towards the dormitory he shared with a young elf called McJingles. He heard Santa's sigh of satisfaction and caught the smell of mint tobacco as he re-lit his pipe.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda woke up, weighted down by a warm body. Cracking an eye open, she looked down to see the cause of the warmth was none other than Andréa Sachs. Lifting her free arm, she stroked her fingers through messy curls causing the young woman to stir. "Andréa, maybe we should take this upstairs." She husked.

"Mm, nope, me comfy an' smells like M'randa," Andréa muttered sleepily.

Miranda felt her heart expand at the words, she was, however, not remotely comfortable. Her head thumped, her throat felt like she had swallowed glass and she had a dead arm where it was pinned under Andréa. She decided to try again. "Andréa, my darling, please wake up," Andréa muttered and nuzzled into her neck further, her hot breath causing goosebumps to rise over her arms and chest. Miranda sighed in frustration. There was only one thing for it. "Andréa, get off me this instant." She hissed icily, placing every bit of haughtiness she possessed into her tone.

Andréa bolted upright and jumped up as if she'd been scolded. Miranda sat up and watched as the young woman backed away, her chin wobbling. She saw the devastation in her expressive eyes as her words sunk in. "So...sorry. Won't ever happen again."

Miranda sprang to her feet as Andréa spun on her heel and clattered away, forgetting her boots in her rush to escape. She heard the sobs tearing from the young woman's throat and knew she had perhaps made an egregious error in judgement.

She moved quickly, following the brunette as she looked around wildly in search for her things. Miranda moved carefully, so not to startle the young woman, and watched as she slid down the wall and buried her head into her bare knees.

Miranda fell to her knees and pulled Andréa into her arms, attempting to soothe her as she sobbed. She let the young woman hide her face in the crook of her neck and spoke softly. "My darling, I did not mean to upset you so. You sleep so deeply and I just wanted us to move upstairs and to be more comfortable. I tried to be gentle but you were unmovable. Please, my beautiful Andréa, do not cry." Miranda continued to hold the young woman against her tightly, in case she decided to bolt again. Feeling Andréa begin to calm, she pulled back slightly and searched her face. "I am truly sorry, Andréa," Miranda whispered. She was unused to apologising but knew it would be something she must be willing to do, to make things work between herself and the other woman.

"S'okay." Andréa husked, pulling back. "I promise, it won't happen 'gain"

"Oh no, I do not want you holding back from me. In future, I will not allow us to sleep on a cramped sofa. We shall go to bed, stretch out and you can sprawl all over me to your heart's content." Miranda smiled softly. "I slept wonderfully with you in my arms, Andréa, even if we did not make it into pyjamas."

Miranda thought about their night before sleep claimed them. She had tried her utmost to claim the younger woman as hers, deepening her kisses and running her hands under the leather dress to get to Andréa's warm skin. Andréa had matched her passion, but she was gentle as she restricted her hands as they travelled up her thighs. She had calmed her fears, whispering that she would not leave her but Andréa preferred for them not to rush into anything, fuelled by loneliness and alcohol, that they may regret the following day.

Miranda frowned, understanding that her behaviour and words would have led the younger woman to believe her presence was not appreciated. "I do not have a single regret about last night, my darling. You are an extraordinary woman and I am lucky to have you in my life."

She watched as Andréa searched her eyes for a hint of deception, finding none, she pulled Miranda close and seemed to breathe her in, letting out a shaky breath, she whispered. "I thought perhaps you had second thoughts."

"In a way, you have asked for honesty and transparency, my darling." Miranda licked her dry lips. "I will grant you anything you require from the relationship we are building now, as equals. I would give you the world if it is what you desired."

"And what do you want?" Andréa asked hesitantly.

"Right now, water or coffee," Miranda smirked before turning serious. "You, Andréa. In whatever way you see fit. That's all."

"Acceptable," Andréa whispered. "Will you take me to bed?"

"You wish to sleep more?" Miranda queried.

"Not exactly," Andréa admitted, blushing.

Miranda's breath caught and she saw, once again, the desire reflected in the brunette's expressive eyes. Nodding once, she stood and held her hand out for the younger woman. "Alright, but first we drink coffee." She saw Andréa's look of disbelief. "Surely you cannot expect me to give you my undivided attention when dehydrated and not sufficiently caffeinated?"

"Heaven's, no." Andréa sassed.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Hand in hand they walked up the stairs, and Miranda led Andy to the master suite. Pulling Miranda close, Andy let her lips brush over the Editor's lightly before pulling away.

Miranda's breathing was ragged and her eyes held surprise at the gentleness of the kiss. She pulled Andy close and tilted her face up for more, her lips slightly parted in anticipation.

Andy gave Miranda's mouth another flurry of chaste, tender kisses, applying just a touch of pressure to have Miranda relaxing into her arms.

Andy wanted to savour the moment but Miranda had other ideas. Running the tip of her tongue across Andy's bottom lip, she moaned deep in her throat when Andy's lips parted and invited her in. Their tongues danced delicately until Andy sucked Miranda's tongue and their kisses turned frenzied. Spinning them and pushing forward, she pressed Miranda against the door. Her pleasure, at Miranda's gasp of surprise, was extraordinary and her thigh pressing against Miranda sent a jolt of desire coursing through her.

Andy's hands started to roam, snaking under the hem of Miranda's dress, stroking over silk stockings to bare thigh as Miranda's fingers entangled in her hair. Miranda snared her lips with her own and her tongue pillaged her mouth. They both moaned into the touch as Miranda kicked off from the door, moving them towards the large king-sized four-poster bed.

When air became necessary, Miranda broke their kiss and Andy unzipped her dress, stepping back as it pooled around her ankles. She took in the sight of the pale blue La Perla bra, thong and garter belt holding up Miranda's sheer stockings. She undid the garter-belt and kneeling in front of the editor, rolled down the stockings slowly. Glancing up, Andy saw Miranda's eyes had darkened from their usual crystal blue orbs to a deep indigo as she took in the sight of her kneeling before her.

If this is what worshipping at the altar that was La Priestly was all about, Andy decided she would do so every day for the rest of her life. Running her hands up as she stood, Andy, marvelled at the smoothness of the older woman's pale skin. With nimble fingers, she unclasped the front fastening bra Miranda wore and stroked her thumbs over her breasts watching as they reacted to her touch. Andy sighed, amazed she was actually sharing this moment with Miranda.

Miranda moved into Andy's personal space and unbuttoned the button that had kept Andy's bare skin out of sight. As the blazer fell open, Miranda smirked to see the black boy shorts and bra covering the young woman's most intimate parts. She licked her lips and bent to swirl her tongue over the prominent silk encased nipples, delighting when Andy arched into her touch. Releasing Andy, Miranda caught her eyes as she unfasted her bra and there it to one side. "Bed." She whispered, pushing the brunette down into the luxurious mattress.

For over an hour they lay side by side, their lips caressing each place they could reach and hands exploring up and down each other's bodies. Their breath becoming shorter and ragged as they attempted to keep their passion at bay and take time to enjoy the moment.

Andy opened her eyes and saw Miranda staring up at her, her eyes sparkling with just one emotion...love. She smiled and brought her fingers lightly down her cheek.

At the gentle touch, Miranda drew Andy on top of her, her eyes closing tight as she held onto the younger woman. "Please, my darling! I need you." Miranda shuddered as Andy's hand moved with purpose over her stomach and settled between the apex of her thighs. Miranda moaned, deep in her throat as Andy's hand snaked into her panties and teased her. Her legs parted further to accommodate Andy and her fingernails dug into the skin of the younger woman's shoulders.

Miranda's body felt like it was on fire begging for release. She was starving for the touch of the woman hovering above her, with happiness and wonder flashing in her eyes.

Andy leaned down and Miranda's entire body throbbed as the warm air of Andy's breath washed over her breasts. She tweaked at the pebbled bud, watching as the little point grew even more erect at the slight stimulation. Rolling it between her fingers, she listened as Miranda's breathing changed, and lowering her mouth, sucked hard.

"Aargh," Miranda wailed as her back arched. She felt herself growing wetter where Andy's hand still sat, offering a feather-light touch.

Nibbling on one swollen nipple with her teeth, Andy tortured the other with her fingers.

Miranda's heart was pounding as Andy created waves of pleasure. She needed more. Wanted the brunette buried deep inside her. She had never been so aroused and could feel her orgasm beginning to wash over her. She was tempted to let it come but knew she would not be satisfied. "No."

Andy stopped immediately, pulling her hands away and catching her eyes. "Miranda, did I do something wrong?" She started to panic, thinking she had done something to hurt the other woman. Her eyes reflected her growing concern. "Please, Miranda. Don't tell me this is a mistake." The words came out brokenly.

Miranda tried to get her breath back. "No! God, I feel so silly." She whispered. "I can't even...I need..." She lifted Andy's chin. "I'm nearly 50, and you have somehow reduced me to a quivering mess, my darling." Miranda smiled up at her. "I want you so much. I need to feel you inside me. I need you to make me yours."

The words stunned Andy, letting them wash over her she felt a euphoria like she had never experienced before. She ran her finger lightly over Miranda's slightly imperfect nose and leaned down to place a lingering kiss upon her lips.

Miranda's eyes closed, and Andy's hands travelled to the elastic of Miranda's thong. "Lift." Andy requested breathlessly.

Miranda lifted her ass and Andy pulled the panties down over Miranda's toned legs and tossed them to the side. She followed the movement with the removal of her own panties before settling, once again, between Miranda's thighs.

At the full skin on skin contact, Andy gasped and Miranda used her legs to pull her closer as they moved gently against each other. Gathering her wits, Andy's hand moved to the short curls covering Miranda's mound.

She dipped two fingers between Miranda's legs and moved through the folds with intent. Miranda's desire coated her fingers allowing her to slip inside effortlessly. She caught Miranda's small grunt in the back of her mouth as she initiated another round of kissing.

Arching her back, Miranda begged for more. Her desire to be taken had never been as strong. "More." The moan ignited Andy and she added a third finger, taking her time as she thrust into Miranda and using her thumb to tease her clit.

Miranda writhed and her hand came between Andy's legs, stroking her clit firmly in time with each thrust.

Andy was barely hanging on, watching Miranda, eyes shut tight, writhing below her was such a turn on, but having her finger running firm figure if eights over her bundle of nerves were going to be her undoing. She could feel her orgasm building and fought against it, clenching her jaw.

Hearing the moans tearing from Andy's throat, Miranda bucked her hips, increasing the tempo and climbing towards her release. "I need you to come for me, Andréa. Come for me now." She demanded. She felt her own climax wash over her and her free hand gripped the sheet below her as she cried out. The movement inside her didn't stop, pushing her through each wave of pleasure.

Andy watched as Miranda raised herself and calling out her demand for her to come. It was enough, the strong pressure against her clit was intense. She shuddered through her release, moving against Miranda, seeking further contact. Miranda slipped one finger inside and curled it, followed quickly by a second. The waves continued to roar over her and bursts of colourful light exploded behind her eyelids as she fell limply beside the older woman.

"I love you, Andréa." The truth behind Miranda's words, uttered breathlessly, had Andy opening her eyes. "Your soul calls to me and there is absolutely nothing in this world that could ever stop me from loving you."

Tears sprang into Andy's eyes as she became overwhelmed by the shared feelings. Swallowing the lump forming in her throat, she spoke. "I will never leave you. That I promise. I will always find that one reason to hold on." She pressed her hand against Miranda's sternum. "Your heart is safe with me."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Santa reflected on things as he traversed New York City, entering and leaving houses quickly making his deliveries. Miranda Priestly always did the right thing when it came to Christmas. The twins understood the larger gifts she provided the came from her. The smaller gifts, the personal trinkets and stocking fillers, she always claimed came from Father Christmas. It was her way to let her darling children experience the magic of the season, even if she did not believe herself. And if there was always one or two gifts she couldn't account for, she shrugged them off.

Santa and Figgy appeared in the kitchen of the Priestly townhouse and Patricia padded over to them, her tail wagging in welcome. Figgy patted the large dog happily, having made friends with the large dog the evening before. Santa moved silently towards the stairs to the living room holding the large twinkling Christmas tree. Although Miranda Priestly finally had her greatest wish granted, the Priestly twins, who almost didn't make his good list after their prank on Andy, had their own wishes.

Cassidy Priestly wanted a ginger kitten, and he knew Miranda would have granted that wish and gotten her assistant to purchase everything required for the care of an animal. So Santa was providing a large, stuffed cat, which his elves had made to look remarkably like Crookshanks from Harry Potter.

Caroline was always harder to please. She had asked for Santa to make her mom happy again. He'd fulfilled that, as the twins had seen upon their return to the townhouse that evening having decided to return from their fathers, but what else could he give the child that had everything? Knowing how artistic the young girl was, he had his elves create a kit that would allow the young girl to create her own comic book or magazine.

He came to a standstill as he entered the room, spotting Miranda and Andy, once again, wrapped around each other asleep on the sofa. He tiptoed to the tree and set his gifts down with a smile. Straightening up she caught the small gasp and spun on his booted heel. He caught the sleepy hazel eyes of the younger woman as she stared up at him in disbelief. He held a finger to his lips as he smiled down at her. "Ssh, go back to sleep Andy, you do not wish to wake the sleeping dragon."

"Mm, 'kay," Andy whispered sleepily. Her eyes followed him, as he exited the room. "Just so you know, Santa, you don't suck." Santa smiled happily at those words.

"Be happy, Andy Sachs from Cincinnati." Santa disappeared as quickly as he arrived.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
